Broken Letters
by My name is Birdie
Summary: Broken hearted over her best friend's death, Bella finds her friend's letters to Edward and decides to be the one to tell him she's dead. But the two start writting back and forth and find they may need each other more than they thought. EXB AH
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I didn't know that Hannah would die the day she did, in her car on the way to work. It could just have easily been me. And yet, fate led me up the stairs and into her room- seemingly driven by grief. I didn't know I'd be forever changed by the things I found there, changed by the letters.

I had simply found the shoe-box that we'd made as children. Our "box of treasures." Many items had been added over the years, some of which made my heart clench and the tears to fall freely down my face. She had kept the picture of us, the one taken six years ago when the two of us were eleven years old. Hannah with her radiant smile and halo of golden hair and her kindly green eyes. She was my best friend, almost a sister to me.

In the picture she had her arm wrapped around my shoulders, looking like a mother hen really. That's how it was with us, I was always too shy for my own good and Hannah was the one who was bold and outgoing. People naturally flocked to her. But when I saw the letters, I couldn't contain myself. A certain curiosity sparked and I found myself kneeling in my best friend's room and reading letters she'd gotten from someone by the name of Edward Cullen.

_Dear Hannah,_

_If Bella is anything like you describe her in your letters, I have no doubt that she'll get over whatever you two were fighting about. She doesn't seem like the type of person to dwell on that kind of thing. You shouldn't beat yourself up either, though I am pleased you trusted me with your problems. Not much has happened on my end; Alice has started dating Jasper and seems pretty happy. But how long will this one last, is the main thought that keeps coming up. _

_Are you enjoying your winter break? Is it still raining or has it actually frozen yet? Anyway, I'm rather anxious for winter to pass and summer to come. I can't wait to visit and finally meet the one and only Hannah Williams. Plus let's not forget about the riveting Isabella. I'd like to meet the person who seems to occupy your thoughts most. I hope also that she realizes how much you care for her. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_


	2. One: Just to inform you

One: I'm sorry to inform you

**Bella **

I couldn't believe my eyes. Hannah was sending letters about me. Well not all about me, but still. Somehow, I felt the deep need to be the one to write back to this…Edward Cullen and tell him. It only seemed right. After all, I didn't want to leave him with the impression that Hannah just didn't write back to him.

So I set out in search of a pen and piece of stationary before sitting at Hannah's desk and staring at the letter again. With trembling hands, I forced myself to write the letter.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Hannah won't be writing back to you. She was in a car accident and…she didn't make it. _

I fought for control as the tears started to flow again. To my embarrassment, some even managed to slip from my notice and splatter against the page.

_Hannah was my best friend so it feels like it's better to write to you myself than someone else. It was only luck that I stumbled upon the letters in the first place. They were in our treasure box…don't ask. I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about Hannah. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Isabella Swan_

I slid it into the envelope before I could change my mind, sealed it, and scribble the address on it (copying from the envelope she'd found the letter in) before putting a stamp on the corner.

I stood up with the letter, closed the treasure box and slid it back into place under the bed. Now to get to a post office…

____________________________________________________________

**Edward**

It had been a while since I'd heard from Hannah, not that I was worried or anything. I was more anxious to hear about her misadventures with her shy best friend more than anything. Hannah just seemed like one of those people who was extremely adventurous but also had an act for getting herself into weird situations. The visit in the summer to Forks was an event the two of us had been looking forward to all year.

I walked out to the mailbox and opened the latch. Inside were a few magazines, bills, credit card deals, and one letter. I instantly forgot about all the other mail when I saw the familiar neatly pressed lavender envelope. But when I flipped it over to look at the return address, the handwriting was not Hannah's. It was small and slightly slanted, completely different than Hannah's bubbly script.

I pulled open the letter and read. From the first sentence alone, I could feel it coming. But the bomb that was dropped was even bigger than I expected…Hannah was dead, she died all alone in a car crash. When I came to the close and saw Isabella's name, it explained at once the condition of the letter. The tear splotches and why she felt she should be the one to write back. I was in pure horror, but despite that I felt the need to reread Hannah's best friend's words.

They were barely suppressed grief in and of themselves, and yet I was slightly fascinated to have gotten a letter from Hannah's shy friend.

I hurried into the house, darting into my room, forgetting completely about the other mail. My heart was pounding wildly in horror and anticipation. Hannah wouldn't be writing back, not ever again. For so long. Hannah had been someone to talk to and though I'd never admit it, I had started loving her.

I picked up my favorite pen and began to scribble back a reply despite the grief I was feeling. I just need to talk to someone at that moment, and Isabella Swan seemed like the perfect person to do so.

**Bella**

I didn't expect to get a reply. Never in a million years would I have guessed that he'd write back. And what he wrote was a surprise all its own.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_Just Edward will do. I'm so sorry about what happened to Hannah, I can't imagine how you're feeling, even though I feel pretty grieved myself. But you were her best friend for longer than I'd been writing her letters. I'm actually glad you wrote me, then I at least know what happened. I'm almost afraid to press the subject of Hannah though. She was a good person and I know she cared a lot about and wouldn't want you to be sad. I'm very touched that my letters were in a box for her treasures, that's enough by its self. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

_**The end for now! Just a spontaneous idea!**_


	3. Two: Pen Pals

**I'm **_**SO**_** sorry for not updating sooner; I had major writer's block. Just try to work with me. **

Two: Pen Pals

Monday morning. Life went on without Hannah, and that meant that I was going to school today. There was nothing in this world that I would like to do less, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it. All day there will be little reminders of her empty presence; the teachers giving me pitying glances, the guidance counselor asking me to "remember Hannah." Well, I already remember her. Unfortunately, it's also hard not to remember the bad things too.

It's like nothing will ever be the same again, not without her. If there was one thing she taught me, it was that you just had to _live_.

"_Live freely, live happily, live peacefully, and dance to your own drum." _

I had to take my mind off things or I'd quickly lose it. So without a second thought, I grabbed Edward's letter off the table before heading out the door.

_______ + ________ + ________ + _______ + ________

When I got to first period, Jessica was sitting at the front desk; unfortunately, the only empty seat was next to her. So I pulled my bag closer to me, and sat down. I tried to ignore her glare that I felt burning on my skin; I tried also to ignore the glaring of her friends behind me. So instead of looking at them, I pulled out a piece of paper and began a second letter to Edward.

"Who's Edward?" Jessica asked. I must've jumped a foot in the air, and as I did, the papers Mr. Richards placed on out table scattered all over the floor.

"No one."

"Oh, come on, you don't expect me to believe he's your boyfriend or whatever."

"He's not my boyfriend! He was Hannah's pen pal, and I'm only writing to him to tell him what happened!" I felt my cheeks flame, but that was only because I was annoyed with Jessica.

"Oh, well then maybe you could hook us up," Jessica smiled like she honestly expected me to.

"I'm not going to hook you two up. I'm not even going to write to him after this!"

"God, what's your problem?"

"My best friend died, that's my problem."

"Whatever."

"They were right, you are heartless."

"Who are they?"

"Go to hell, Jessica." I picked up my bag and stormed out of the class.

Oh, what did I just _do_? Jessica is going to hate me, and then I'm not sure what will happen. Am I seriously skipping class now? Well, it's not like I could go back there with my dignity. And I'd rather keep my dignity for now thanks.

**E Pov**

Her next letter arrived a few days after I had sent mine.

_Dear Edward, _

_As much as I like the idea of a "pen pal," I don't know if that's the best idea. I mean, it's something Hannah did with you. Wouldn't it be weird for you? I just mean that I wouldn't want to take her place or anything. I am curious though, how'd you and Hannah meet; or should I say, how to you guys get writing? As for her caring about me, I know. She's always been like a second mother to me, if that doesn't sound strange to you._

_-Just Bella_

Did she honestly think I was trying to replace Hannah? After reading Bella's letter, I quickly found some stationary and a pen, and began writing back.

_Dear Bella…_

**B Pov**

_Dear Bella, _

_Being "pen pals"_ _wouldn't really bother me at all. I mean, you_ _were one of Hannah's best friends, I'd feel even closer to her through you. Wait, that didn't sound quite right, did it? Anyway, what I meant to say was that we could share memories of her. Isn't that the way it's supposed to be? Remember the good, not the bad. As for how Hannah and I "met", a mutual friend of ours decided that we'd get along well and passed along addresses. She wrote to me first; starting her letter with something like, "This was Josh's bright idea that I write to you, though you're probably thinking that I'm some crazy person, by now."_

_Also, I thought you'd already know about what Hannah thought about you. Call it a hunch. She didn't seem like the type of person to hide how she felt about anything, which is good. I feel like I know her, even though I only knew her through letters. Sometimes, she'd write something crazy about her latest misadventure, and sometimes, what she wrote was almost poetic. I think I still want to visit this summer…even if it is only to say goodbye to Hannah. Just think about the pen pals thing. You might like it more than you think. More than a diary but also less than a face to face thing. You can start by telling me about yourself. After all, I only know what Hannah wrote. _

_-Edward_

Ok, call me crazy, but I was seriously considering it. With Hannah gone, I really didn't have many people to talk to. Does that sound desperate? Ok, maybe it does, but Edward didn't sound that bad. In fact, it almost sounded as if he were in love with her. There was just something about Edward that made me want to find out more about him. As for him visiting in the summer, there was no reason for him not to come. He, of all people, had a right to say goodbye to her. For the past six months or so since they'd been writing, he probably got to know Hannah better than I had. For some reason, that makes me sad. Hannah and I always operated on the same frequency, sometimes it was almost like we could read each other's mind.

Hannah was the only person who knew me, the real _me_ that longed to spread out my wings and fly. Alright, Edward, you're on. Let's see if you like the real me.

**E Pov**

_Dear Edward, _

_I think you should come this summer. You, of all people, have a right to say goodbye to her. I know what you mean about her misadventures, I somehow always got roped into those. And she certainly had her poetic moments! Sometimes, she could put something so beautifully that I wonder how she could possibly act like a teenager at all. I'm willing to try being pen pals, if that's ok with you. As for some stuff about me; I like to write and also photography. Call it a hobby, but I like to capture stuff on film. It's like a little memory you can visit whenever you want. My favorite color is always changing; though it's currently brown- since Forks has WAY too much green for my liking. _

_I used to play the violin, but I never had much patience for it. And as for music that I listen to, it's everything from classical to alternative rock. About your visit, it's May, when exactly were you planning on coming? _

_-Bella_

**B Pov**

The answer to my letter was instantaneous. It may have had something to do with the fact that I enclosed my e-mail.

_Bella, _

_If it's alright with you, I'd like to come soon. Say, June 4__th__? My brother Emmett is planning on taking a trip that way and I thought I'd just go with him. _

-Edward

**Alright, sorry again for not updating. Though, I think I'm getting a plan worked out for the story and it won't always be random letters. Well, obviously, since Edward's planning on visiting. What havoc could these characters wreak in the small town of Forks? It's bound to be interesting…review PLEASE!**

**-V**


End file.
